Bad ideas
by OkaaayOcooon
Summary: When the BAU get called to investigate the murder of four young red haired women Sam and Dean have no other choice but to go undercover as part of the BAU to investigate the strange murders. They can barely believe their eyes when they discover their half brother, who abandon the family years ago is now none other than Derek Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank DTS for helping me perfect these chapters! You're awesome**

* * *

Chapter one:

"Seriously, Dean! This is the worst idea you have ever had and that is saying something!" Sam growled in a hushed tone as the elevator they were in neared their stop.

"Got any better ideas Sammy?" Dean replied with a raised eyebrow, turning slightly so he could study Sam more, then added a smirk when he realized his question had had the desired effect since his little brother only groaned in response and rolled his eyes.

It was clear Dean had won this round and he seemed far too happy about it if you asked Sam.

The elevator reached their level moments later and the doors slowly slid open.

"Remember, act like you belong here," Dean said with a slight glance at his brother while waltzing out of the elevator right into the BAU, Sam right behind him grumbling about not being an idiot.

 _Did he mention this was a bad idea?_

* * *

Derek had been called in early this morning along with the rest of his team. Apparently there was a series of murders that needed to be solved ASAP, much to his horror.

He didn't even have time for his morning coffee.

When he learnt JJ was still in the process of getting all the information from the local police, he thanked his lucky stars. This allowed the team few moments to themselves. He chose to use his time wisely to organise some of his much hated paper work at his desk, unlike Emily, Rossi and Reid who sat behind him heatedly debating different chess strategies.

The soft ding of the elevator that rang through the half empty bullpen startled him slightly, causing him to jump. When he looked up, what he saw made his blood run cold.

"Son of a bitch!" Derek said slightly louder than he had meant to, gaining himself strange and confused looks from his team. He paid them no attention, getting to his feet and marching towards the two men who had just gotten off the elevator.

Reid sent a questioning look at Rossi who just shrugged in response as they watched. They could hear Derek practically yelling "What the hell are you doing here?" as he approached the men who towered over him. Both were noticeably more built, one far more so than the other. The two new men stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Derek, paled and began to shrink, as if they wished for nothing more than to become so small they could disappear

"Shit," they both swore in unison.

"Stand up straight and explain yourselves," Derek barked as he folded his arms across his chest causing the men to shoot back to their full height with a quick "Yes, sir".

"Answer me," Derek demanded but the shock the two men were experiencing from seeing him, was quickly wearing off and in its place came anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said as he death-stared Derek.

"I'm in the FBI." Derek answered glaring right back at his brothers.

"Did you hear that Sammy? Not only did we get abandoned by our big brother, but now he is a Fed! God, what has the world come to?" Dean said, ice lacing his voice, his harsh gaze still on Derek as he, too, crossed his arms.

"The FBI is sticking their nose in our business! This is us overcoming the problem," Sam snapped just as coldly as Dean, glaring at Derek.

"Dad was the one who told me to go, and you know it!" Derek snapped, momentarily glad to see that this did cause their glares to soften just a fraction. "Now get out of here before..."

But he was cut off by Hotch who had now approached them a mug of coffee gripped in his hand. "Hello, I'm Agent Hotchner and you are?" Hotch said extending his hand to the two men. Both shook it and the shorter one answered

"I'm Agent Davenham and this is my partner Agent Smithson. I believe our supervisor called in advance?" He then sent a wink at Sam who gritted his teeth and hoped the man would buy it. For a long moment, it looked like the hardened man was not going to bite but, with a shrug from Derek, he nodded.

"Right, well, the briefing starts in ten minutes," he said before he turned on his heels and left, presumably to check that the FBI had in fact been called about these two new agents. The rest of the BAU team watched on as Hotch left and Derek took a step closer to the men.

"Get out of here right now!" he said dangerously, but the other men stood their ground.

The shorter one even moved slightly forward if anything before he answered, "No way in hell."

"I'm seven years older than you and you will do what I say before that guy, who happens to be my boss, runs a background check," Derek challenged, glad to see his brothers back down, accepting his dominance once again

But then Sam spoke. "We can't, OK? More people will die if we do."

"I'll handle it," Derek supplied.

"You haven't been on a hunt in 10 years, you couldn't even fumble your way through a simple salt-and-burn," Dean said, his anger building again with the reminder that their brother had left them.

Derek closed the small space left between them with a single step, causing them to be almost nose-to-nose.

Rossi, sensing the tension, hurried over and stepped between the men right as Derek began to lift his fist towards the guy's face.

"Derek, watch yourself," he whispered before turning to the men forcing them to back up a bit. "Hello, I'm agent Rossi. What brings you two here?" he asked with a forced smile.

The two glanced at each other for a moment, but before they could break into the story they had come up with, Derek growled, "Fine, but we do it my way," looking straight over Rossi as if he wasn't even there, addressing the two agents with a harsh glare.

"Great, just like old times, then," the taller one responded sarcastically.

"Could be fun, you know," the shorter one said with a shrug and a genuine smile at Derek.

"This is the worst plan you two have ever had," Derek responded playfully as he guided Rossi away from the men, but not before he heard the taller one lean over to his partner and smugly say, "I told you so, even Derek thinks it's a bad idea."

Rossi immediately pulled Derek away from the team. "What the hell was that about?" he demanded.

Derek sighed in frustration and ran his hands over his face before he met the older man's eyes with a very stressed and rattled look. "It's nothing, Rossi," he lied, but the older man didn't even budge.

"Bullshit!" he replied as he crossed his arms like Derek had earlier, and stared back at Derek, making it clear he wasn't going anywhere.

But Derek was a Winchester, and there was no way he was going to have this conversation with Rossi. "Just drop it, OK?" Derek answered as he pushed past Rossi and hurried to the briefing. He didn't have time for this, and, to be honest, he had no idea how he would explain his little screaming match to Rossi. Oh those are my two half-brothers I haven't seen in 10 years. They fight monsters. It's completely normal, don't worry about it. Yeah right!

Derek stormed towards the briefing room pushing his way passed the two new "agents" as he plopped into his seat, looking more stressed than anyone from his team had ever seen him.

Rossi following a few steps behind him, looking grumpy and concerned.

Glad to see his team had finally all arrived, Hotch spoke. "Right, these are Agents Jim Smithson and Luke Davenham," he said, gesturing to Sam and then Dean. "They are here to assist with this case as their supervisor believes it is connected to a case they heading upstate."

The team all nodded in acceptance, but Sam and Dean didn't miss how confused they looked. Just as the smallest guy, whose whole image screamed nerd, was about to ask what this so-called case had to do with theirs, Hotch turned to Sam and Dean and spoke again. "This is my team; Agent Emily Prentiss, Agent David Rossi, Dr Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, our media liaison and Penelope Garcia our tech analyst. I believe I saw you speaking to Agent Derek Morgan," he finished.

At this, the brothers' eyes hardened as they stared at Derek. "Morgan?" they said in slightly raised and angered voices.

Derek quickly gave them a very stern look that stopped them right then and there, causing their mouths to snap shut immediately, but it was too late. The other profilers in the room had already picked up on how outraged the new agents seemed at the mention of his surname and they shared puzzled looks with each other until JJ began her briefing.

"Starting a month ago, every Friday night a woman has been killed in Klendens," she stated as she clicked a button on her remote, causing the pictures of four beautiful red headed women to appear on the screen." Cathy Walker aged 19, Claire South aged 24, Rennia Row aged 22 and Jamie Harp aged 25," JJ said as she pointed to each woman in turn. "They all lived alone and their bodies were only discovered on Monday morning when they didn't show up for work," she added quickly

"How did they die?" Reid asked curiously, as he flipped through the file in front of him.

"Well that's the thing...We have no idea," JJ answered carefully.

"What do you mean 'no idea'?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Well, externally they don't have a scratch on them," Dean interjected playfully, enjoying the fact that they had pulled this whole "agent" thing off a little too much, but stopped quickly with a kick from Sam,

JJ stared at him for a moment and then smiled. "You are correct. Their insides, however, were, um... Well, I believe the medical examiner compared them to soup," she said, not liking the mental image she got.

The rest of the team sat in silence for a while as the information sunk in.

"So, basically, we have nothing," Emily finally summed up. The team all nodded and cast a look at Hotch waiting for his orders.

"OK. Derek take the new agents to go get their bags. Wheels up in an hour." He stared pointedly at the rest of the team.

Derek, however, was so relieved with the opportunity to deal with this situation, he didn't even notice. Instead, he rushed to his feet and hurried out of the room, practically pulling the other two behind him as they rushed to the elevator.

"Garcia hack into Morgan's phone, I want to know what's going on now!" Hotch said sternly as he turned back to face his team after making sure Derek and the other agents were out of earshot.

"Yes, sir," Garcia said reluctantly.

"Now, Garcia! We all saw how angry Derek seemed with them; it almost broke out into a fist fight right in front of us! Something isn't right! I want to know what," Hotch demanded as his team nodded in agreement. Garcia gave a sheepish nod before she flipped open her computer and began typing on the keyboard for a few minutes as the team watched.

The voice of the shorter agent filled the room. "Oh, hell no!"


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little bit of an authors note before I start the chapter

First of all thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. It truly is appreciated.

I know that in the first chapter there were a few grammar and spelling errors and if I'm honest there will probably be a few more along the way. If you find any that annoy you feel free to let me know so I can fix it for you and make this story a little bit more enjoyable for everyone.

I just thought I'd add a disclaimer here as well since I sadly don't own Supernatural or Criminal Minds.

* * *

Chapter two:

When Hotch told Derek to take the new agents to get their stuff, he couldn't believe his luck.  
 _He finally got a chance to deal with Sam and Dean. Don't get him wrong he loved them but they did have a tendency to get into trouble…A lot._

Derek scrambled to his feet and hurriedly ushered his brothers from the room. The moment they were out of sight from his team, Derek grabbed onto their wrists and dragged them across the bullpen and into the elevator as if he was a mother dragging her children across a busy road. He did his best to ignore the strange looks and pointing he received from his fellow gents. He yanked them into the elevator and frantically pushed the ground floor button, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for the elevator doors to slide close. When they finally hissed shut, he let out a sigh. His relief was short lived, however, since silence engulfed the small space almost immediately. It made them all feel uncomfortable, but in true Winchester fashion they all ignored the awkward quiet that hung between them, doing everything in their power to avoid eye contact with each other. After what felt like an eternity the doors finally slide open and Dean pushed his way out first, making a bee line for his baby leaving Derek and Sam to follow a few paces behind.

Once Dean had reached the Impala, he paused for a brief moment to dig the keys out of his pocket. To his horror, by the time he had pulled the keys out, Derek had positioned himself in between Dean and the car door. Dean stared at Derek with pure terror on his face as Derek held his hand out expectantly whilst Sam chuckled in the background.

"Oh hell no!" Dean practically screamed as he gripped his keys tighter, sending a death glare at Derek.

"The oldest drives," Derek responded simply as he lent forward and plucked the keys from Dean's tight grasp. He then smugly opened the car door and slide into the driver's seat before Dean could react.

"Bastard," Dean finally muttered, glaring at Derek before deciding there was nothing he could do besides stalk off to the passenger side of the car and pout, leaving Sam to squeeze into the back with his ridiculously too-long legs.

Once both doors were slammed shut Derek took a moment to glance at the scene around him and he couldn't help but smile. Sam and Dean had both folded their arms and scrunched up their faces because of the new seating arrangement. Sam's bottom lip even stuck out slightly as he pouted in silent protest. _It was just like old times._ "Ok where to?" Derek asked, trying his best to hide the smirk on his face.

"Martins Motel," Sam grumbled in response, sinking further into his seat leaving Derek to figure out where that was.

* * *

This short exchange between Derek and the new agents had completely confused the BAU. Something wasn't right and they were now, more than ever, determined to find out what was so wrong with this whole situation. They all shared concerned looks with each other while they listened to the roar of the car's engine through Derek's phone. The engine abruptly stopped moments later and they all turned their attention back to Garcia's laptop just in time to hear three car doors open and then slam shut.

* * *

As they got out of the car, Dean once again took the lead and directed them to the motel room closest to the exit. He quickly unlocked the door and hurried in, followed by Sam and then Derek, who firmly shut the door behind him and took a moment to note of the salt lines and protection symbols around the room. Dad had taught them well.

Derek then turned his attention onto his brothers who stood in front of him. "OK, you two better tell me why the hell you are here," Derek demanded as he began walking up and down in front of them as if impersonating a drill sergeant. It seemed to have the desired effect since both men stood up straight with their arms firmly by their sides while sharing a sheepish look. It was clear that the last thing they wanted to do was tell him why they were there. Derek, determined to know, continued pacing back and forth, shooting them both dangerous glares that caused them to flinch until they couldn't take it anymore.

Finally, Dean spoke. "We, um, we have no idea."

Derek just narrowed his eyes at this and then slowly turned to Sam and spoke in a stern voice. "Sam, what does he mean?"

* * *

The BAU all sent each other confused looks at this. "Wasn't his name supposed to be Tom or something?" Rossi finally asked. The rest of the team just shook their heads and they turned their attention back to the laptop.

* * *

The tallest one, who was apparently Sam, stayed silent for a moment, shuffling his feet uncomfortably before he spoke "Dad, um...marked the town in…in his journal," he stuttered. This piece of news seemed to aggravate Derek since he growled in frustration but he dropped the drill sergeant act and ran a hand over his face. "Oh, God, this is going to end badly." Derek groaned and looked at his watch. "Just great!" he said sarcastically. "Come on, let's get you two packed. We have to meet the team at the airport soon."

* * *

"Well that is seriously weird, "Emily declared loudly as her team slowly moved their gaze off of the screen when they all realised that they still had to get to the jet. They nodded slowly, none of them sure what to make of it.

"Now what?" Reid asked as he stared nervously at Hotch.

"Nothing." Hotch said simply.

"What do you mean 'nothing'?" came JJs horrified reply as she gestured widely at the computer.

Hotch's face turned grim but he replied anyway. "As far as we are concerned, these agents have the correct authorisation needed to be on this case, and, until we can prove otherwise, we can't do anything about it. I for one really want to figure out what's going on and I think this is our best shot."

"Yeah, me too, "Rossi replied thoughtfully.

"We need to get to the jet. Garcia, you keep tabs on Derek and his friends," Hotch suddenly said as he checked the time and got up to hurry out of the room, leaving his team to follow behind him.

* * *

The whole way to the airport, Dean complained about flying, fear evident in his voice, but his brothers merely seemed amused by this fact and it caused them to laugh every time he opened his mouth which was in no way helpful to him. They arrived at the airport soon enough and hurried to get their bags and get onto the "death trap", as Dean so fondly referred to it. Sam and Dean were about to take a step towards the jet when Derek placed a hand on either of their shoulders stopping them for moment, causing them to turn around as he spoke "I'm sorry I left you two," he said softly, the shame evident in his voice.

Dean was about to open his mouth to comment when Sam kicked him in the shin and nodded.

"We good?" Derek asked, lowering his gaze to his shoes.

"Yeah," Sam and Dean replied.

"We're good," Dean added with a smile at Derek who nodded in acknowledgement. Sam and Dean then stepped to the side allowing Derek to walk in front of them leading them onto the jet without another word.

The BAU glanced up as Derek entered the jet and took his seat, followed by Sam and a very pale Dean who seemed to be humming Metallica. The team did their best to act as though nothing was wrong and they even avoided sending confused glances at the agent humming classic rock.

"Right, let's get started shall we?" Hotch said motioning for them to open their files once everyone had settled in their seats.

There was a ruffling of paper coupled with a few moments of silence until Rossi spoke. "Well, he definitely has a type." Rossi felt ridiculous since he was stating the obvious, but someone had to say it, right?

"Yeah, they were all young red-headed women who lived alone," Emily agreed, cringing at how silly it sounded to be saying something this simple but at a loss of what else to add.

"They seem to be extremely low-risk victims," JJ added thoughtfully. When all she was met with were blank stares, she simply looked back down at her file and continued. "No one noticed they were missing for the whole weekend and they don't seem like they would have gone out or spoken to stranger. It says here they even did all of their shopping online." There was a pause as the jet started and took off.

Dean was convinced that they were all going to die the moment he heard the jet start up and, no matter how amusing he found it that these people were trying to profile a ghost, it wasn't enough to take his mind off of the whole "tin can in the sky" thing. He only vaguely heard what everyone was saying after that.

"That leaves very little opportunity for an unsub to meet them," Derek finally answered with a small smile as he watched Dean's mouth grow dry and his knuckles turn white from grabbing onto his armrest out of fear, much to his and Sam's amusement.

This strange moment did not go unnoticed by the profilers. Hotch was about to comment on the man's irrational fear of flying when Garcia's face appeared on a screen.

"Hello, my fine pickled friends," she said happily.

"What have you got for us, baby girl?" Derek asked as he turned his attention away from an almost-hyperventilating Dean to give a huge smile to his friend.

"Well, sadly, my hero, nothing too much," she announced while she brought the tip of a brightly rainbow-coloured pen to her mouth.

"Garcia," Hotch said warningly in an attempt to get her attention back.

"Oh right, right. Sorry, sir. Anyway, what I was able to find is that from the day the girls died until a week later, the power in each girl's house was out," she said. When everyone stared at her in confusion she quickly continued. "I mean 'out' out, as in the cops sent no less than three different electricians to the house of each girl and they could not figure it out or get it back on. Then one day a week later, poof, it was back. Like some super-creepy magic thing."

The team all furrowed their eyebrows in confusion so she exited the screen without another word to allow them to figure it out.

"So now what? We think the criminal has some sort of electrical training?" Agent Smithson asked.

"He would have to, wouldn't he? I mean, you know, logically and all," Agent Davenham answered his partner.

"At least that's something," Hotch responded, completely missing the mischievous smile that played on the Winchester brothers faces


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I would like to say thank you for the positive feedback I've been getting and remind everyone I don't own these beautiful characters.  
If you have any advice that would help me improve my writing or anything at all feel free to let me know. Anyway chapter three... Here we go.

Special thanks to DTS once again for all your help!

* * *

Chapter three:

Much to Dean's delight, a few moments later the jet was back on the ground. "Finally," Dean muttered to himself as he got up and scurried of the jet and onto the landing strip. Hotch sent Sam a questioning look when he saw Dean practically push everyone out of the way and make a bolt for the door.

"He, um, he doesn't like flying much," Sam said awkwardly before he hurried off the plane to yell at Dean for the dramatic scene he had caused.

At least the agents are honest about one thing, Hotch thought as he, too, walked off of the jet followed by his team. The team walked towards the four FBI SUVs that sat just off of the runway on a small patch of grass. Sam and Dean followed, not far behind. Hotch paused for a moment as he waited for everyone to settle down.

"Ok, people," Hotch finally spoke causing everyone to become silent and give him their full attention.  
"Emily and JJ will go to the first two crime scenes." They both nodded in understanding and Hotch continued.  
"Agent Davenham, you will take Rossi to the last two crime scenes." They both nodded but Hotch didn't miss the look he sent to his partner.

"Reid, you are with Agent Smithson. You two head out to the morgue and take a look at our victims."

"Yes, sir" Reid quickly answered before Hotch resumed.

"That leaves Derek and I to go set up at the police station. Right, let's move. I want everyone to report back at the station in an hour," he said with a finality that made it clear that there was no arguing about teams or destinations. He then turned and walked bristly towards an SUV with Derek close behind.

* * *

Dean and Rossi

After shooting Sam a weary glance, Dean climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV partially because of the "eldest drives" rule Derek had ever so kindly reminded him of and also because in his opinion driving another car would be like cheating on his baby. Rossi jumped in shortly after him and started the drive to the third victims house, a little too slowly for Deans liking, while not uttering a word to Dean or even glancing in his direction in any way that suggested he knew Dean existed.

"I don't see anything here," Dean grumbled to himself in frustration after 20 minutes of walking around the woman's impeccably clean house in uncomfortable silence with no clues as to what this was.

"I beg to differ," Rossi said startling Dean slightly by his sudden answer. When Dean sent him a confused look he shoved a picture into Dean's hands. Dean was starting to get the impression the old man was trying to intimidate him and he smiled to himself. He was raised by John Winchester, after all, he didn't get scared that easily. He turned his attention to the photo that he now held loosely in his hand, hoping to see something so he didn't give this guy the satisfaction of having a one up on him. After a few minutes he was openly glaring at the picture as if it had personally insulted him. Seriously what was this guy seeing in this photo. Dean finally came to the conclusion that he had nothing, causing Rossi to chuckle at him.

Rossi felt a little bad since the man really did seem to be trying to find something in the photo but Hotch had said that he should try show his dominance over the new agent since he looked to be an alpha male and it seemed likely that challenging this would invoke some sort of response which was a lot better than what they had which was, in fact, nothing. Dean, however did not react, but merely shot him a questioning look and waited for the answer. "Look around, kid. Normal people have at least one photo of family and friends, but not this girl. She only has this one photo of herself in this whole house," Rossi stated.

"Yeah, but we already got that she was a loner while we were on that death trap in the sky," Dean answered with a smirk, shoving the frame back into Rossi's hands as he made his way back to the car making it clear they were in fact done here. Rossi placed the photo on a nearby table and followed Dean out as he grumbled to himself.

They drove the short distance between the two crime scenes. To Dean's relief, the last victim's house was much more interesting. The minute they stepped inside the place, they noticed the power was still out and the temperature had dropped a considerable amount, causing them both to pull their jackets closer and shiver. They did a quick sweep of the house and then agreed to leave. Rossi had been growing grumpy considering he had found nothing of use in either crime scene and Dean was itching to tell his brother that he was pretty sure he knew what it was. So, it was with mutual relief that they left the cluttered, cold house, to head to the station.

* * *

Sam and Reid

Contrary to his brother, Sam made a beeline for the driver's seat of his SUV and scrambled in as fast as he could while wearing a large smile on his face. Reid remembered the driving rule he had heard them talking about earlier and guessed that Smithson probably never got a chance to drive. So he allowed the older man to get to the driver's seat first, with no competition at all since Hotch had asked if he could try get something out of the new agent. For that to happen, Reid knew he would have to be on this man's good side.

The morgue itself was cold and spotless, but their trip there held little clues. The bodies of the four victims each lay on a cold steel slab with white cloths draped over their bottom halves and a toe-tag barely visible. They were exactly as JJ had said. They looked perfectly healthy on the outside, but when the medical examiner had led them to the bodies it was obvious something was wrong with them. They examined the women in uncomfortable silence for awhile

Until Reid couldn't take it anymore. "It's creepy, isn't it?" he asked Smithson softly as they stared down at the victim, whose name appeared to be Claire, in silence. To his surprise, the agent next to him simply shrugged causally and poked at her stomach to get a better feel of the goo inside. A few more moments of silence went by and Reid was starting to feel really awkward. Finally, he decided that if he was going to try get something out of this guy, it might as well be now since he was getting nothing from these bodies. "Can I ask you something?" he said softly as he turned to face the agent, who nodded in response still staring at the body with a little bit too much interest. "What's...what's up with you, Agent Davenham and Morgan?" Reid took note of the way that the agent's eyes darkened at the word "Morgan" before he quickly covered it up and turned to Reid, examining him carefully before answering.

"This case, it is really important to Davenham and I. And I really don't want to lie to you doctor. Afterwards, I will tell you what you want but I cannot do so until after this case," he said in small voice that made him seem unsure of whether or not he was going to tell Reid anything.

Reid didn't quite know if he could trust this, but decided it was best to drop it for now and head back to the station once Sam brought out his puppy dog eyes.

* * *

Derek and Hotch

Hotch and Derek drove in silence the whole way to the station and quickly got to work making a time line of the events and sorting the files for Reid to read. Derek noticed how Hotch kept looking at him opening his mouth only to close it again moments later and look away. However, Derek chose not to comment since he was fairly sure that he could not answer the questions Hotch had, so instead he just buried himself deeper into his end of the time line praying Dean and Sam wouldn't mess this up and solve the case quickly.

* * *

Emily and JJ walked in after about 30 minutes and started complaining about how they found nothing.  
Reid and Sam were next to arrive, informing everyone they had nothing new as the slumped into their chairs both looking concerned and frustrated.

Moments later Dean and Rossi appeared, shaking their heads at the team. They too had nothing.

"OK, let's work on a profile with what we have then. We have no choice," Hotch announced, running his hand through his hair in frustration as he watched Reid practically run to the new files, his thirst for new knowledge clearly overwhelming. "Right, well, we know he is a loner like his victims, therefore, he is probably white like them and about their age," Hotch started as he wrote it down.

"And he has a high intelligence since he leaves no evidence and he can outsmart all the electrical workers we send," Rossi added as they all agreed.

"Yeah. and he is most likely local," Derek said.

"Anything else?" Hotch asked while he looked around. He was met with nothing and he sighed heavily in defeat. "OK, let's just go find a place to stay and call it a night," Hotch told his team.

Everyone happily agreed and hurried to their SUVs so that they could go find a good hotel.

"Meet you at the library," Derek whispered to his brothers as he handed them the keys to a single SUV before he hurried to get into the car with Rossi.

Dean took the keys from Derek and pulled a face. _God I hate research_. He then looked at Sam and nodded. "Come on, let's go put our stuff away first," he said, grabbing his bag and walking into the parking lot with Sam following his actions and moving quickly into the passenger seat. The two men sped out of the parking lot and towards a cheap motel Dean had seen while in the car with Rossi. Sam said nothing the whole way to the motel since he was once again looking through dad's journal in the hopes of finding something new. With Dean's speeding, they arrived at the motel in minutes and scrambled out of the car to get a room and put their bags away before they rushed to the library before Derek got there.

When they finally made it to the local library, Dean walked ahead and found a table at the back away from any possible listeners, not that it mattered anyway since the place was completely empty. Sam ran around much like a headless chicken looking for any books he could find about the town's history. By the time he found Dean and sat down, Derek had arrived and found his seat.

"OK, what do we have?" Derek asked.

"When I went into the house of the fourth victim, the air was still freezing. So we have one pissed of spirit on our hands," Dean said quickly.

His brothers nodded in response. "Well then it's a simple salt and burn," Derek said a small smile on his lips.

"It can't be that easy!" Dean and Sam both half yelped in distress.

They were only met with a raised eyebrow and so Sam went on, "Dad, wouldn't have marked this town the way he did if it was." He handed Derek the journal.

Derek took it and brought it closer to his face. Sure enough there was his dad's messy handwriting on the top of the page "no solution" next to the town's name. "Shit!" he said before he grabbed one of the books from the table and began to read, signalling it was time to start figuring this out.

When the clock hit 1:00am, Sam had already gone to retrieve more books twice before he finally found something. "Here," he said excitedly. "Sandy Bank is possibly the town's oldest and best kept secret. In the 1930s Sandy was at the heart of the disappearance of no less than 20 red-headed women who were never found, " Sam read in a voice just above a whisper.

"We got him now," Dean said with a wicked grin as Derek grabbed the book from Sam to read further.

"Um, guys, we have a little problem. It says here that Sandy died a few years after he was suspected of the murders in an electrical accident that was so strong it turned his body to nothing more than a lump of ash which partially blew away," Derek said annoyance evident on his voice.

"What the hell was he doing near so much juice in the first place?" Dean wondered out loud before he yawned.

"We can figure that out tomorrow, let's just call it a night." Sam moaned causing his brothers to laugh.

"Aww is it past your bedtime, Sammy?" they teased.

"Yes!" Sam whined but his brothers felt no sympathy.

"Sam, it's Friday night. We have to at least try save this girl," Derek said sadly.

Sam just groaned and grabbed another book. By 6:00am. they had found nothing new. Defeated and tired, they headed back to the station hoping that somehow they would figure this out before another innocent person died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Everyone watched from the window of Hotch's hotel room as Derek stood in the parking lot. He glanced back at the hotel nervously before he got into one of the SUVs. He then looked one last time to make sure his team wasn't following him before the car's engine roared to life and he sped out of the parking lot without bothering to turn the vehicle's lights on.

"He said he was going to bed," Emily said in disbelief, turning from the window to face her team.

"We know Emily," Reid answered in an attempt to comfort her before he turned to face Hotch with a concerned look on his face "I don't understand," he added, his voice going dangerously high.

Before he could speak again, Hotch interrupted. "We knew from the start that they were hiding something. Let's stop focusing on what we don't know for a second and look at what we figured out today. Rossi, what was Agent Davenham like?"

"I don't know. I mean, we profiled him to be an alpha male, but I purposefully challenged his intelligence at the first crime scene and he didn't respond in the way an alpha male would have. Instead, he seemed genuinely curious to learn something from me. The weird part is that, at other times, he seemed to be every bit the alpha male we profiled him to be; he didn't get intimidated by me at all and he even had some witty come backs. It doesn't make any sense," Rossi answered before he turned his attention to Reid so that he could provide them with an account of what happened at the morgue.

"Agent Smithson, uh, Sam, or whatever his real name is, was just as confusing. He showed no signs of disgust or remorse when he saw the victims. In fact, he seemed quite calm about it. We see terrible things every day and I still wouldn't have gone as far as him," Reid said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He poked the mush that was their insides. I think he was trying to get a better feel of them," Reid said while the team all made faces of disgust.

"Did you confront him about Morgan?" Hotch asked

"I did, and this is where it gets even weirder. He told me this case was very important to them, but he refused to say why. All he would say was that he would answer my questions after the case. I didn't want to believe him at all, but he gave me the sincerest look I've ever seen. I think he was telling the truth," Reid continued carefully.

* * *

The team spent the next few hours trying to figure out the relationship between Derek, Sam and Dean, but when 2am rolled around and the most plausible reason they could come up with was that one of them had had some sort of long term friendship with Derek that ended badly, they gave up. They had known Derek almost all his adult life and he had never mentioned a close friend. In fact, he worked almost all the time, there was just no way he would have time for friends outside of the team. "This is getting us nowhere. We'd better get some sleep," Hotch finally said in defeat as he watched Reid yawn for what seemed like the hundredth time. The team all nodded in agreement, clearly all too tired to give a verbal answer, before they dragged themselves out of Hotch's room and towards their own beds.

* * *

It was 6am by the time Emily finally walked into the police station to find the rest of her team, excluding Derek, already gathered around one of the desks trying to decided how they were going to deal with the situation. They all glanced up and muttered a good morning to her as she reached the desk before JJ continued, "If we can get them somewhere they are comfortable they are bound to let something slip."

"But how are we going to get them somewhere they find comfortable when we have no idea who they are? Not to mention we are, in fact, on a case at the moment, we don't have the time to take them anywhere," Reid spoke up, looking concerned.

"I hate to be the one to say it, but the profile makes it clear, the next girl is already dead and, as much as we wish there was something we could do, we are not going to get anywhere with this profile until this guy makes a mistake," Rossi answered carefully.

"Rossi is right. I'm not saying we just give up, I'm saying that we will stay here and go through what we have again and try to find something new. The moment we start staring at the board and wasting our time, I'm going to call an end to it," Hotch stated firmly

"And then what?" Emily asked, staring at her boss as though he had lost his mind.

"And then we are going to get Derek and the other two agents to come out with us, to the one place we all know Derek feels strangely comfortable in," Hotch answered. When no one seemed to catch on to what he was saying he continued, "One of those off-the-beaten-path bars."

It was true, Emily thought, they had all seen it with their own eyes a few years ago.

* * *

After a long case in the middle of nowhere, Derek had convinced them all to go out for celebratory drinks since they had saved two 8 year-old boys from a particularly brutal man. The only place they could find was a small trucker bar and, although the rest of them felt rather uncomfortable about going in, Derek practically ran in with a huge smile on his face. He had managed to get all their drinks and a table in one of the spots near the door by the time they had caught up with him, which they found quite concerning since the place was cramped and it seemed unlikely that such a prime spot would be empty. With the glares they were getting from five bikers nearby, they all had the feeling Derek had somehow stolen this spot from them, but there was no way they were going to bring it up.

* * *

Derek's behaviour that night was, indeed very strange, and yet none of them could say they had seen him happier. They had never mentioned the new side of Derek they all saw that night to him or each other and they had all written if off as that one thing they would never understand about him, but now it seemed bigger than one small detail, it seemed like a huge part of who Derek was. Which made everyone determined to figure it out.

"So its decided then; tonight we will take them out to the bar we passed on the way from the airport," Hotch said loudly, interrupting their trip down memory lane. They all nodded in agreement and turned their attention to the case they had in front of them. It was a good thing that they had since moments later, Derek walked into the station flanked by the two new agents. They all carried the largest cups of

coffee the team had ever seen and it was clear that none have them had any sleep the night before. The team bit their tongues and pretended they didn't notice the bags under the men's eyes. "Good morning," Hotch said as he glanced up from the papers he was reading.

"Good morning," Derek answered back. "Where are we with the profile?" he added quickly.

"We just started. Penelope is still looking into the victims lives for anything new. She said she would call if anything came up but so far nothing. Reid has been phoning an old college friend who majored in electrical engineering, but they haven't figured out how the unsub was able to turn the power off and back on again yet. The rest of us are analysing each crime scene individually to try find any anomalies," Hotch said, indicating for Derek and the others to do the same.

* * *

It was 4pm by the time they had run out of new ways to look at the case and had debunked every theory they had come up with for the killer. So Hotch had called it quits and used his best stern voice to invite Derek and the other agents out for a drink to unwind, claiming they needed fresh eyes to work on this case. Derek had reluctantly agreed while the other two looked extremely happy at the prospect of having a chance to have some beer much to Derek's horror.

* * *

Dean couldn't believe his luck, the FBI where actually making them go out for drinks and not to some lame fancy bar but a real one with pool tables and cheap beer. He had to use almost all of his will power to not speed ahead of Derek, Hotch, Emily and Rossi who were currently driving at a relaxed pace in front of Dean while Sam tried his best not to laugh at Dean frustration at JJ trying to explain the current pop references to Reid.

"Finally," Dean muttered as they pulled into the bar's parking lot. Dean practically launched himself out the car and made a beeline for the entrance only briefly stopping to yell "Beer!" at Derek before he disappeared inside. Derek, lost in the excitement of going drinking with his brothers, hurried behind Dean leaving his team behind for Sam to herd into the bar.

Sam smiled to himself when he saw how uncomfortable Reid looked at the site of the bar but nevertheless lead them towards a spot near the pool tables. There was only one problem, the table was already taken by three very big truckers. Apparently, this didn't faze Sam since he helped himself to the empty seat next to the largest of the group and smiled at them, much to the BAU's horror. Rossi was sure that they were about to punch the new agent in the face, but when he slid a $50 bill across the table, they more than happily took it and quickly disappeared. Sam motioned for the rest of them to take a seat, which they did since people were starting to stare at them. They took their places just in time to see Derek raise one of the beers that had already been poured at Dean who in return lifted a pool stick showing him he had secured a table for them, while wiggling three of his fingers at him. Derek nodded in response before he turned back to the beers, all eight of which were now in front of him, and he somehow picked up and carried over to the table.

The table went quiet for a moment as everyone took a sip of their beers, the silence was short lived though, when Derek suddenly put his beer down and slammed his fist onto his open palm and waited for Sam to do the same.

Rossi stared at this happening with complete shock. Were they seriously playing Rock, Paper, Scissors?

And, sure enough, they were. Sam chose rock and seemed absolutely horrified that Derek's hand went straight out forming paper. Derek apparently found this hilarious since he almost fell over from laughing before he leant over to Sam and said "Dude you've have been playing against Dean way too long." Even though he was sure he had said this to quietly for the rest of the team to hear, he had not accounted for the fact that Rossi, who sat next to him, had skilfully leant forward to grab his beer at that moment. Derek however was still too busy laughing at Sam's horror to notice.

"Fine," Sam sighed in defeat as he got up and made his way towards the pool table, stopping to turn and catch Derek waving three fingers in the air before he continued walking towards Dean. At seeing this strange exchange Rossi hurried to his feet to catch up with Sam.

"What's with the fingers?" he asked curiously.

Sam merely laughed uncomfortably and made and attempt to continue walking, but when Rossi stepped in front of him with his eyebrows raised, he decided to answer as it was clear he wasn't going anywhere until he did. "We hustle people sometimes, my, uh, partner numbered all the different plays we have," he said looking extremely ashamed of himself.

"And what's number three, then?" Rossi asked even more curiously than before.

"When I go over there he acts drunk out of his mind and I challenge him to a friendly game, which he losses terribly. He then proceeds to make a big deal of how he could kick my ass if there was money on the line, but I tell him he is too drunk and horrible at pool to play for money, that I'm a bigger man than to take advantage of him like that and then I leave while he makes a big drunk scene until someone challenges him. Now please go back to the table. He is getting impatient and he is going to make it almost impossible to win if I keep him waiting any longer," Sam answered.

Rossi, accepting this as all he was going to get, moved out of his way and headed back to the table to watch things turn out just as Sam had said they would. What really surprised him was how good Dean actually was in pool when the time came to play a stranger. It was almost unbelievable. Dean won in only two moves and then snatched the money off of the table and raised his hand in a fist while his opponent was still processing what had happened.

"Let's get out of here," Derek announced and urgently hurried his team out of the bar claiming they needed rest for tomorrow, getting them out of there and into the car just before Deans opponent came flying through the door, unconscious, followed shortly by Sam and Dean who looked suspiciously proud of themselves. They all did their best to pretend they didn't notice this as Dean rolled the man into the shadows while Derek glared at them.

"Hurry up you two, we are all going to get some rest now," Derek half yelled as he motioned wildly for Dean and Sam to get in the car.

They all hurried back to their respective hotels after that, the BAU so they could try piece the night together and Sam and Dean so they could do more research.

 _Because who needs sleep, right._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The moment the BAU team got back to their hotel Derek made a beeline for his room. He was so angry at Sam and Dean for breaking their roles as agents and he knew his team had noticed. They must have, even an idiot would have seen it. He slammed his door shut, probably harder than he should have, and sunk onto his bed only to be startled by a knock on his door moments later. He was so tense he almost jumped out of his skin but he quickly relaxed when he heard JJ's voice.

"Hotch just got a call, they found another body. We have to go,"

"Alright, I'll call Agents Smithson and Davenham," Derek responded as he got up and made his way to the door, his anger forgotten. They had a job to do now and that was all that mattered.

JJ smiled warmly at him when he appeared. "Hotch already texted them the address. Let's go," she said turning on the spot and walking back towards the car park, leaving Derek to follow behind her.

The car ride itself was tense at best and Derek was glad when Hotch finally stopped next to an identical black SUV. Sam and Dean stood nearby talking to a local police officer. The rest of the team hurried out of the car and joined the conversation.

"Evening officers," the young man greeted with a nervous smile.

"Officer Carper was just telling us about how he found the body," the shorter of the agents, Dean, informed them.

"Would you mind telling us?" Hotch asked, stepping slightly closer to the man.

"Not at all, sir. See, I was just driving around on patrol when I noticed this house had no lights on. Usually I would have thought nothing of it, but the station's been stressing that we should call in anything out of the ordinary and so I did. Backup came a few minutes later and we stormed the house. That's when we found the body." The man finished his story and looked up at Hotch, clearly waiting for further orders.

"Thank you for your help. My team and I are going to go take a look now," Hotch said, nodding at the officer before he walked passed him into the house followed closely by everyone else.

The body was hard to miss. The morgue had only been informed a little while ago and they were in the process of sending someone out, so the body lay, uncovered, on the kitchen floor. Her eyes were still wide open and her face screamed pure and utter shock, but her body appeared too perfect from what they could see in the dim light of their flashlights.

"Who is she?" Rossi finally asked, he couldn't stand looking at her for any longer.

"We don't know for sure yet, but we found a bill near the fridge that had the name Caroline Waters on it," an officer near the door answered from the shadows. Rossi nodded in response, only half certain the man could see him.

By the time the body had been picked up and transported to the morgue, the sun was creeping in to the young woman's home, much to everyone's relief. It proved impossible to profile the scene in the dark and they were starting to get very frustrated. "All right, now that we can see we better get to work. I want this guy caught before next Friday," Hotch said with a finality in his voice that made it clear that there was simply no use arguing or pointing out how little they actually had on this killer. The team all nodded in response. "Good, Rossi and JJ go into the bedroom and see what you can find. Smithson, Emily you take the living room. Derek take Davenham and go deal with the

dining room. Reid and I will take this room. We are not leaving here until we have turned over everything and I mean everything." He then turned and made his way toward where the body had been without another word, leaving them to do as they were told.

Sam hadn't been in the living room for more than 10 minutes when he spotted it. He had been looking behind the TV when he noticed the wires were all unplugged and the outlet had black burn marks. Frowning Sam turned, he was going to ask Emily what she made of this but another outlet near the door caught his eye as it too, had black burn marks. His brain was kicked into over-drive and he practically ran into the kitchen where again he noticed the black burn marks on all the outlets.

Reid and Hotch looked up as they saw the tall man run into the room. They stared at him in complete confusion as he abruptly stopped in the middle of the room for a few moments, muttered "It can't be," and then hurried out of the house slamming the door behind him.

"Agent Davenham!" Hotch called

"Yes sir," Dean answered as he entered the room and looked expectantly at Hotch, followed closely by Derek.

"Would you like to explain why you partner ran in here, yelled 'It can't be' and then left?" Hotch asked in a deadly calm tone, causing Derek to shift uncomfortably.

"He gets a bit, uh, eccentric when he has an idea," Dean said carefully.

"I suggest you two go find him and see what the hell is going on!" Hotch yelled angrily, causing both Dean and Derek to jump.

"Yes sir," they muttered quickly before they scrambled out the door as fast as they could.

The rest of the team stood in dead silence staring at Hotch. None of them had seen him this angry before and it unsettled everyone, to say the least. They all waited for Hotch to say something but he never did, he just waved his hand in a vague motion that they all guessed meant, "Back to work", and so the team slowly went back to their designated areas.

Emily spent hours just walking around the room trying to trace Agent Smithson's steps, to see what set him off. Much to her annoyance she came up blank every time. She had tried everything by this point; she had spoken like him in an attempt to get into his mind, walked on her toes so that she could see things from his angle and took giant steps to see what he would have seen in brief passes between steps. She had even tried to profile what his favorite color was to see what items would have drawn his attention. "I'm honestly losing my sanity over this." she muttered to herself and was shocked when Rossi laughed behind her.

After the team had gone back to their work, Rossi had pulled Hotch aside to try calm him down, it had taken a while but he had finally succeeded. Hotch was a strong man and he liked to be in control. The fact that he had two new agents on his case, a serial killer he couldn't catch and a team member who has something to hide, was getting to him. In his defense it would be getting to any good leader.

Once Rossi had calmed him down he went to get the rest of the team, he had no doubt they were all driving themselves just as crazy as Hotch was after Agent Smithson's stunt earlier. He had decided to start with Emily partly because she was the closest and partly because she was with Smithson and he was sure she would be driving herself crazy trying to figure out what made him leave like that.

Man, had he been right. "Come through to the kitchen, I'm just going to get the rest of the team and then we are going to try work this thing out a little," he said to her with a warm smile. Emily returned the smile but said nothing as she hurried past him towards where Hotch stood in the kitchen. She could hear Rossi hurry through the rest of the house herding everyone back into the kitchen.

Seconds later everyone was back in the kitchen waiting on Hotch or maybe even Rossi, since he seemed to be the calmest between them, to say something, but before either of them could take the lead Hotch's phone beeped, shattering the silence. Much to his delight it was Garcia and hopefully she had something. His fingers stumbled as he hurriedly answered and put her on speaker, the team could do with hearing her at a time like this. She had a way of calming everyone down and making them smile.

"Garcia you are on speaker," Hotch said simply.

"Oh, umh, ok, ok, Hotch are the two other agents with you?" Garcia asked, trying to keep her voice steady but something was definitely wrong.

"Garcia are you ok?" Reid asked as he exchanged worried looks with the rest of the team.

"Its noth...nothing, just answer the question please?" Garcia asked, her voice now going higher.

"No, Garcia, they went with Derek. What's the matter?" Hotch answered. He was starting to worry about her, she never sounded this upset.

"With Derek!" she screamed in what was now full-on hysterics.

"Garcia what is going on?" Hotch demanded in what he hoped was still a calming voice.

"I ran facial recognition on Agent Smithson and Davenham when I couldn't find anything on them and, well, I got a hit. Sir, they are serial killers named Sam and Dean Winchester and they are supposed to be dead and now they are alone with Derek!" she said still in clear panic.

At this, Hotch went into complete profiler mode. "Garcia, send me their files and track Derek's phone," he said just before he hung up, not waiting for an answer. He then turned to his team, knowing he had to get them to calm down so that they could think clearly and he needed to do it now. "Derek has dealt with killers before he can handle himself," Hotch stated. He watched his team all begin to nod in agreement.

All except Reid who had gone pale. "He hasn't dealt with any killers like this," Reid whispered. "I remember their files; they have killed more people than anyone we have seen in some horrifying ways. Hotch we need to find him now."

He looked helpless and this above all else is what sent Hotch into panic.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

How the BAU team managed to make it to the cheap motel that held Derek and the Winchester brothers was a complete mystery. The drive had been a blur, all they knew was that they were here now and that the site before them was definitely not what they had expected.

Since the moment they heard Garcia say the words 'serial killer', images of Derek being beaten, tied to a chair, tortured or maybe even dead had been flooding their minds. Instead what they found when they burst through the door, was the two Winchesters doing push-ups as Derek stood over them with a stern look on his face. The look quickly changed to one of shock when he realized that his team had just burst in, guns drawn. What was even more bizarre than walking in to find Derek making two highly skilled serial killers do push-ups, was that despite the fact that multiple guns were being pointed at them, the Winchesters didn't dare get up. Instead they continued doing their push-ups while glancing wearily at Derek, clearly more scared of an angry Derek than they were of the guns being pointed at them.

In the rush to get to the motel Hotch hadn't called for backup and now he was glad he hadn't. If someone else had seen this scene, Derek would be arrested on the spot for conspiracy. "Close the door," Hotch commanded JJ, who happened to be closest to it. She nodded in response and scrambled to do as she was told. "No one is leaving here until I get some answers. If you so much as think about leaving or hiding even the smallest detail, I will arrest all of you." Hotch stated as he turned to stare at Derek, to make him well aware that he did mean _all_ of them.

Derek gulped and dropped down onto the bed behind him, looking stressed.

"Now," Hotch added as he motioned his gun towards the two men still doing push-ups on the floor.

"You two better get up and grab a seat," Derek said to the men, who looked very happy about being allowed to stop.

"Yes sir," they both said as they jumped to their feet and hurried to sit beside Derek on the bed.

"Let's start with how you know Sam and Dean Winchester, shall we?" Hotch asked sternly, lowering his weapon slightly.

"So, you guys figured that out, did you?" Dean chuckled.

"Dean, shut up!" Sam hissed at him, before he mouthed what looked suspiciously like, "I told you so".

Derek let out a grown that caused them both to snap their mouths shut. There was silence in the room for a long time after that, everyone staring at Derek waiting for him to say something. "Sam and Dean are my brothers," he finally said, flinching as he heard his team's reaction. "Well half-brothers, actually," he quickly added hoping this would somehow help, but all it did was earn him a death stare from Dean.

Hotch could not believe his ears at this point and he had no doubt the whole team felt the same way.

"That's impossible!" Reid yelped in surprise but quickly shrank back in the distance when the Winchester brothers raised their glare to him.

"I suggest you start explaining," Rossi commanded, pinning them down with a look of his own.

Derek looked to the two men sitting next to him but when neither started to speak, he realized they were going to leave the explaining to him this time. Granted, they had guns pointed at them and his team was not likely to believe them, but still he really wished someone else could do this one for him.

"My mom met John Winchester at a bar when they were 18. Three months later my mom showed up at the door explaining how she was pregnant. They decided to try make it work and they moved in together. They tried to settle down but when I was two my mom couldn't do it anymore. She wasyoung and suffering from depression and so she left. She really did try, you have to understand that, she did the best she could," Derek said, his voice cracking slightly.

The other men must have heard it too, since before Derek could regain himself, Dean came to his rescue. "Cut to two years later and John Winchester met our mom, Mary. From what Derek has told me, she was a great mom to him from the moment she met him. They fell in love, got married and, when Derek was 7, they had me and then Sam 4 years later." He stopped after that, refusing to say anymore of the story.

"Months later, Mary dies in a house fire, faulty wiring according to the file, and daddy dearest drags his sons around the country like a mad man," Reid said, with a little bit more force than he should have. But he had read the case files and he knew this part of the story. If the men in front of him were not going to start talking, he would gladly catch the team up.

"That isn't what happened!" all three Winchester brothers growled in unison.

"Then I suggest you tell us what did happen," Hotch ordered, but, to his shock, Derek started furiously shaking his head at this order.

"Can we have a moment?" Sam interrupted, grabbing his brothers by their shirts and dragging them into the far corner of the room. The BAU were left standing there dumbfounded by what had just happened.

"Look, Derek, I know you're mad because I left the crime scene like that, but will you listen to what I have to say now? It's important," Sam pleaded, using his puppy dog eyes for good measure.

"Fine, but you'd better hurry up. I don't think it will take them much longer to snap out of their shock and shoot your ass," Derek sighed.

"I did some more research on Sandy last night, and it turns out he didn't just work on the electricity of this town, it was his whole life. He had no friends, no family, nothing. He lived in a room in the power plant itself and that room had nothing he could be attached to," Sam said as though this information was somehow the most important thing in the world. When he was just met with blank stares, he continued. "Look, Sandy's body was destroyed and there is nothing he could be attached to. Nothing except the one thing he was obsessed with, his life work," Sam said carefully. He knew they were not going to like what he was hinting at and he cringed when he saw that it had clicked.

"Sam, that is impossible!" Derek hissed.

"Dude, there is no way a spirit can be attached to electricity. Have you lost your mind?" Dean half yelled.

"You don't get it. Sandy built the power station by hand; he laid down all the wiring for the whole town. Think about how much of his blood, sweat and tears must have been put into the electricity supply and, judging by the fact that the outlets in this room have been slowly burning for the last twenty minutes, I'd say that there is a fair chance he knows we are on to him," Sam said, motioning towards the outlet closest to him, clearly distressed.

Right as Dean was about to inform Sam just how crazy he was, a spark flew from the outlet nearest to them and he quickly changed his mind. "Damn it, Sammy. You just had to be right, didn't you?" Dean grumbled.

"Don't call me Sammy, and yes, as a -"

"We need to get everyone somewhere safe," Derek ordered, putting a stop to Sam's response and their bickering - for the time being. He didn't even wait for a confirmation from his brothers. Instead Derek turned his attention to his team. "I will tell you everything, but we need to get to somewhere that has no electricity. Right now," Derek said using his best John Winchester voice.

"No one is going anywhere!" Hotch yelled, but it was too late, the Winchesters had already walked right past them and were halfway out the door. At this point they had no choice but to follow them.

"Any ideas Sam?" Dean called as he scrambled into the Impala.

"One, but you are not going to like it!" Sam called back. Unlike his brother, he did not get in the car. Instead, he stood by the door awkwardly as he waited for Derek's instructions.

"Whatever you've got will be fine," Derek answered his brother and then turned to his team. "Look, I just need you to trust me, okay? Follow us to where it's safe, and I swear I will answer everything." Derek wasn't a fool. He knew Hotch wouldn't let them go anywhere if he was given a choice, which was why he wasn't going to give him one. Instead, he hurried into the Impala and motioned for Dean to step on it.

"So, what's this great idea you've got?" Dean asked as he sped out of the parking lot and turned left even though he had no clue where he was going.

"The other day, I went to the basement of the police station to go look for any cases dad might have missed. Turns out they keep all their old unsolvable cases in a room down there. It was built well before anyone even thought of electricity," Sam said stopping in the middle of his explanation because Derek was glaring at him.

"Sammy, hurry up and get the point," Dean ordered, completely unaware of the stare Sam was receiving.

"My point is, that this room has no power points, not even a light. Just a place to put a few candles. We need to go to the station."

"The police station, Sammy? Seriously? Now who has bad ideas?" Dean half-yelled as he got out of the car and marched towards the doors of the station, not even bothering to check that his brothers, or the FBI for that matter, were following him.

"It's nighttime, Dean. In a town this small, there should only be one man on duty. It will be simple!" Sam hissed as he hurried behind his brother like a lost puppy.

Dean's only response was a growl before he swung the doors open and stormed inside. "Go home Barney," he ordered to the man half asleep at his desk. The poor officer jumped at Dean's sudden entrance, but one look at the annoyance on Dean's face had him practically sprinting towards his car.

"I told you so," Sam teased, giving his brother a smirk as he walked past a slightly amused Dean towards the basement door.

It took the FBI team only moments to catch up with the Winchesters who were hurrying into a small room in the basement as though their lives depended on it. Derek hurriedly ushered them inside and Dean shut the door, plunging them into darkness. However, before any of them could panic Sam had dug out a large camping lamp and clicked it on.

"Sammy, salt," Dean called, holding his hand in the air ready to catch the canister that was being flung his way, more out of reflex than anything else. The BAU stood in bewilderment at the site of Dean pouring a line of salt at the door, Derek ran around the small room examining the walls and Sam, sitting like a small child on the floor, scratching through his bag and pulling out a variety of strange items. Moments passed before all the Winchester brothers were on the floor forming a tight circle around the content of the bag and whispering.

"Will someone tell me what's going on now?" Hotch barked at the top of his lungs, he was completely done with all of this running around. He wanted answers and he wanted them this very second. His outburst was so unexpected, everyone in the room, including the Winchester brothers, almost jumped right out of their skin.

"You really want to know what's going on here?" Derek questioned slowly. He looked unsure and kept glancing at Dean who just shrugged.

"Yes, we want to know!" Rossi snapped, interrupting Hotch who was about to start yelling again.

Derek didn't respond, his full attention was on Sam and Dean. Only when they nodded in acceptance did he turn to his team. "My brothers aren't serial killers, all right?" Derek stated firmly.

"Oh yeah? Then who murdered all those people?" Hotch challenged.

"Ghosts mostly," Sam said gently, trying his best to ease them into this. Sadly, he had two of the most untactful, sarcastic humans in all of creation as his brothers.

Before he could continue, Dean spoke up. "Oh, come on, Sammy. You can't blame ghosts for everything. There were some demons and werewolves too, you know."

Hotch looked so angry that Derek was sure that a vein in the man's forehead was about to pop. The rest of his team didn't look to amused either. Without saying a word, Derek got up and headed for the door which he swung open dramatically.

The team stared at Derek in shock as he stood at the brink of the door, as though waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he stuck his head out and started calling out for some person called Sandy. Hotch was just about to question Derek's mental state when sparks appeared just outside the door, and, in their wake stood a deranged-looking man who seemed to flicker in and out of existence. JJ started crying, Emily screamed, Reid began to shake uncontrollably, Rossi let out a gasp and Hotch was left feeling as though his blood had run cold. Then, just as suddenly, Derek slammed the door closed once more and went back to his seat, refusing to look at his terrified team.

"Told you so" Dean muttered, his voice breaking the silence.


End file.
